1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of specialized suspended support devices in general, and in particular to a carousel style suspended support device for shoes.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,772; 5,114,017; 5,127,528; and 5,813,547, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse rotating and/or vertical shoe tree arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical arrangement for rotatably suspending a plurality of free hanging shoe trees that are each designed to accommodate a plurality of shoes in a vertically staggered peripheral fashion.
As most people are aware, the most practical way to store multiple pairs of shoes is in the vertical mode with a rotating capability to provide full access to the shoes stored on or within the device.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved low cost practical approach to the construction of a carousel style suspended shoe rack, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.